The Hall of Odin
The Hall of Odin is owned by Bacter, the awesomest mod to walk the face of the earth. On average, there are about 180 people in there. The room usually has a mod. The room was first owned by Valkyrie who is now a forum mod. When Valkyrie gave the room to bobo, she stayed as a regular. Unfortunately, when bobo gave the room away, valkyrie left with bobo. A few of us kept in touch. Also sad, valkyrie eventually asked for her account to be permanetly banned. She will be dearly missed. The room was later passed down to Bobo. After bobo gave the room up, she was also not to be found on Kongregate. This is due to a name change. The people who know her current name will not reveal it. The Hall of Odin is now currently owned by Bacter. Bacter is in Germany, and will return soon, hopefully. Some of the other resident mods are Kyriva, COLTchr, Superchick7, MrBoss, DSxXevious,and EndlessSporadic. This is one of the best chat rooms, ever. Join the room and play Just Chatting Or, visit our blog! Many of the regulars are taking place in a tournament on the forums, called The Kongreatest Challenge. Our very own CheezezbergrPls is a co-owner of the tournament, and keeps us updated on the rules and such. The current round is Amorphous+, get gaming. A section devoted to quotes. Feel free to post some of yours here. They're sure to get a laugh. DannyTheDonk: Ds, do you want it. He will give it to you. Hard. Moderators Bacter (Summarized from the page on Bacter) Bacter is the current owner of The Hall of Odin and Supreme Overlord of the Muffynne army (and any other army, for that matter.) He is widely considered by his room members to be an epic win mod. Bacter's nicknames include Bacty, Bactilius, Bacteria, God, and EndlessSporadic. Bacter is currently away in Germany, where he ISN'T drinking beer 24/7. COLTchr DSxXevious EndlessSporadic EndlessSporadic (ES for short) is just Bacter's alt account. This one goes AFK way more often than he should, and is known to be a lurker mod. ES likes cool music (As if you couldn't tell by his name, sheesh) and has discussed music in chat on many occasions. Kyriva MrBoss MrBoss is boss. 'Nuff said. (He also gives out mod quizzes, if you feel the need to fail something.) Superchick7 Superchick7 is our local Prozac mod, and is way happier than she should be at any given time. She talks to trolls about "napping" whenever they're around and can usually be found Skystoned when not actively in chat. (Or whenever she is active in chat. She's always Skystoned, that's why everybody's passing her level.) Regulars CheezezbergrPls :He is 50% human, 49% awesome, and 1% quote whore.(not from lileath) :(Hi cheeze this is Lileath leaving a random *hug*) Darcouth Is known for rage quitting. Deafr0x Elldaman311 Nice person, has known mcd since he was level 5 or so. Genkiller The gen in Genkillers name is an acronym,only mcd knows what it's for. Gen is a nice person. Heartsriker Katare LethalMutiny MastaGeneral1 McDestructor Payton_Hayes PR2_Story sexytechnophobe Is cute :) strange_behavior Do not call her a ranga, all i have to say on this specimen Xymnala Zelja Category:Chat rooms